The present invention relates generally to enhancement of internal combustion engine performance and more specifically to a method and apparatus for reforming vented out gases, to produce ionized hydrocarbon gas vapors, adapted to be fed back to the combustion chamber of the engine to enhance its combustion performance.
In an internal combustion engine, leakage of hydrocarbon and hydrogen gas vapors occurs during the combustion process. These gas vapors, which are less dense and partially positive, escape between the engine cylinders and enter the oil crank case or blowby, and also due to the rise in temperature these hydrocarbon gas vapors, vent out of the fuel tank. Such occurrence, which normally happens during combustion, results in fuel wastage. Furthermore, air and fuel mixture being fed in the combustion chamber is normally less potent and is not completely enriched such that unburned fuel is discharged to the exhaust manifold, and carbon deposits builds up in the cylinder head. Such drawbacks lead to poor engine performance, excessive smoke emission that causes pollution and shortens the life of the engine.
To solve these problems, numerous methods, processes, and devices have been introduced with the main purpose of attaining a highly efficient engine devoid of the aforesaid drawbacks of the engines being used at present. Some of these devices or apparatus include the utilization of chemical solutions to be mixed with the air and fuel mixture to give an additional boost to the combustion process. This chemical solution contained in a chamber is injected with air such that bubble effects will occur, thereby producing gas vapors which are then mixed with the fuel and air mixture being introduced in the combustion chamber. Although the aforesaid method appears to have some advantages in enhancing the engine performance, numerous drawbacks have been observed in that the liquid enters the combustion chamber ?in case? Of splashes occurring in the chamber due to engine movement. Since this liquid solution is not highly potent, it causes detonation during combustion and corrodes the engine cylinder which subsequently results in total breakdown of the engine. Also, introduction of other additional substances or solutions other than the suited fuel for the engine can severely damage the cylinder lining in the long run since its design is particular suited for conventional fuels being used at present, such as gasoline or diesel.
Furthermore, reduction of fuel consumption is necessary, not only in the light of economic gain, but also for the prevention of pollution and global warming. In improving the engine combustion, reforming of hydrocarbon fuel by radiation is being conventionally utilized whereby the high molecular compound is reformed by using the emanation action of radiant rays. However, it appears that no successful developments regarding this matter are achieved. The reason appears to be due to the absence of an effective technique to stabilize the radioactive rays which is too complicated, the safety concerns with regard to radioactivity high level and the difficulty of degradation of hydrocarbon molecules without cross linking.
Thus there is a need for a system, device or method that can remedy the above drawbacks of the prior art, to provide an apparatus having means which can effectively reform vented out gas vapors from positive crankcase and fuel tank vents into highly potent hydrocarbon gas vapors which can be mixed to the air and fuel mixture to enhance the combustion process of the engine, which can reduce fuel consumption, which can prevent excessive engine smoke emission thus minimizing air pollution, and which can eliminate carbon deposits in engine cylinders and prevent detonation.
The present invention meets this need by providing. In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for reforming gas vapors of an internal combustion engine power plant having an air induction system, a combustion chamber, and positive crankcase and fuel tank vents associated therewith, includes a gas vapor treatment chamber for reforming gas vapors coming from the positive crankcase and fuel tank vents, and feeding the reformed vapors to the combustion chamber; and an emitter for introducing electrons within the treatment chamber to produce dissociation of ions, thereby reforming the gas vapors. The emitter can be an electronic emitter having a capacity of between approximately 10 Kv and approximately 40 Kv of electromotive force. The gas vapor treatment chamber can have a gas vapor intake for connection to the positive crankcase and fuel tank vents of the power plant, and a gas vapor discharge port being in communication with the air induction system of the internal combustion engine.
The gas vapor treatment chamber can form a main passage for receiving intake air together with gas vapor from the positive crankcase and fuel tank vents from a portion of the air intake system, the air and vapors as reformed by the emitter to be passed to the combustion chamber.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for improving combustion by reforming gas vapors of an internal combustion engine power plant having an air induction system, a combustion chamber, and positive crankcase and fuel tank vents associated therewith, the method comprising the steps of: recovering vented out gas vapors from the positive crankcase and fuel tank vents of the power plant; reforming the recovered vapors through introduction of electrons thereto, thereby dissociating ions of the vapors; and passing the reformed gas vapors with the air and fuel being fed to the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, thereby improving the combustion efficiency and/or emissions performance of the power plant. The reforming can include producing radical hydrocarbon gas vapors. The reforming can include introducing electrons by applying from approximately 10 Kv and approximately 40 Kv electromotive force to an electronic emitter.
The method can further include, subsequent to the reforming, allowing the reformed vapors to enter the air induction system. Alternatively, the method can further include, prior to the reforming, allowing the gas vapors to mix with air within the air induction system prior to the reforming.